Cable Vol 1 4
-- let me shave it off for you! | Speaker = G.W. Bridge | StoryTitle1 = A Leader Among Men | Synopsis1 = G.W. Bridge and Cable argue as Kane watches on, still half-hungover. G.W. argues that Cable abandoned them over seven years ago while they were on a team named Six Pack. Cable is angry that G.W. has enlisted in SHIELD and has tried to hunt him down. Kane drinks coffee while listening to them fight. He finally steps in and says that they should help out Hammer like they first intended on doing. Meanwhile, others in the old Six Pack team, , Hammer and Domino along with Copycat are searching for Cable and X-Force. They arrive at their old Adirondack base and find that it has been buried under a ton of rocks. Grizzly blasts his way through and they do not find anyone inside. Domino is still bickering with Copycat for taking her place while she was a prisoner of Tolliver. Copycat ignores her and says that she can track X-Force down using the bases old equipment. Cable and Bridge discuss the ongoings while Cable has been gone from X-Force. He tells Cable of Graymalkin's supposed destruction and X-Force's running off. Cable decides that the Professor must still be online on Graymalkin since he was able to answer at all. They all decide to go find X-Force to get to the bottom of all the numerous questions that are mounting. Sinsear is inside a base located deep in the Pacific. He is listening to transmissions from all over the world. He comes across the transmission from Cable looking for the Professor from the Swiss safehouse. He ends the transmissions and then takes off his helmet. He reveals his bald and scarred head and face. He smiles since he has found Tolliver's father. Hammer and his gang make their way to Camp Verde, Arizona. Hammer waits on the Winnebago and the others head out to look in the base for X-Force. They find Cable, Kane and Bridge instead. Copycat runs up to Cable and hugs him. He steps back surprised not recognizing her. She says she used to be "Domino" and he pushes her away since he does not know she was an impostor. They walk to the RV and suddenly arms come out of the front and grab hold of Cable, shocking him. Hammer sits inside laughing. Kane yells at him to stop this madness and that Cable has found a way to help Hammer walk again. Hammer releases Cable and they put Hammer inside a chair that will help him use his unusable legs. Hammer thanks him for trying but refuses the gift. He says that he will never turn himself into a machine like Cable has, because this would make him forget what being a human is all about. Outside, the team decides to split up and it is shown that Copycat has run off. Domino wants to go after her but they tell her no. Kane goes off to look for Copycat and Cable waits for X-Force in Camp Verde. The rest of the former Six Pack members leave in the Winnebago. | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Art Thibert | Penciler1_2 = Rob Liefeld | Penciler1_3 = Jim Reddington | Penciler1_4 = Bill Wylie | Penciler1_5 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Colourist1_2 = Michael Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * Swiss Alps, * , * * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *Marvel card included with this issue: CableVol1-4-CardFront.jpg|Marvel Card Front CableVol1-4-CardBack.jpg|Marvel Card Back | Recommended = | Links = }}